1. Technical Field
The disclosure pertains generally to biofeedback devices, and more particularly to biometric wearables for short, medium, and long term data acquisition and analysis applications.
2. Background Discussion
Electronic biofeedback equipment has long been available in various forms. Typically, these devices are configured for fulfilling a very specific and narrow role. For example, the electrodermal response (EDR) was first measured by the psycho-galvanometer, as it was called upon to measure skin resistance. The EDR device is best known as one element of a police style lie-detector. Some biofeedback devices today utilize the same circuitry and electrodes as utilized when this device was developed decades ago. The electrodermal response is the medically preferred term for galvanic skin response (GSR). Another specific device is the photoplethysmograph (PPG), which is well known in hospitals for quick assessment of heart rate based on sensing at the fingertip. However, these devices are generally directed to specific purposes in short term testing and not generally applicable for long term use and interaction with a user.
Accordingly, the present disclosure overcomes the limitations of these short term testing devices, while providing additional advantages.